


Will you wait with me?

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Miracle Mask Spoilers, One Shot, You can read this as any ship you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: When the masked gentleman appears, Angela thinks about Henry’s loyalty and their long waiting for Randall’s return.





	Will you wait with me?

**Author's Note:**

> You can expect to find some grammar mistakes; English is not my first language. (I appreciate if someone points them, though, it helps me to improve)  
> You can read this as any ship you like.

Angela saw how Henry’s concern grew day after day since that masked gentleman appeared menacing Mont d’Or, the city he has built in honor of his lost friend. In honor of the one they have been waiting for years. Well, she was worried too, not only for the city, but for Henry, her companion for all these years.

His devotion to Randall was admirable, to say at least. She could remember the many times she has lost hope of finding him, but Henry was always at her side to bring that hope back. He never failed.

Truly, Henry didn’t hoped for Randall to be still alive. He **knew** he was alive. And they were going to find him, sooner or later. He only hoped for him to return.

_What would anyone else to think about us, if they knew about our long wait?_ Angela wondered sometimes. _For all they know, Randall died years ago._

_I accepted that true, too. But Henry convinced me to wait with him._

She had to admit, accepting his offer all those years ago has been also for selfish reasons. Alphonse Dalton was her friend, but she didn’t wanted to marry him, and Henry was giving her a different choice. But who could blame her for this? Her parents were pressing her to marry Alphonse, who was rich and from a good family. They never really gave her the option to study or work. Henry was wealthy too, with his newfound fortune, so they couldn’t directly oppose to her marriage.

Henry gave her more freedom; she didn’t need to be a housewife. And Randall being still alive didn’t sound so crazy when Henry said it. At least, to her; and waiting faithfully for her first love to come back sounded very romantic to her teenage self.

“No one ever found a body. He is still alive” Henry used to say. “And the mask will guide him to us, no one knows is a fake”

In all those years, they have become very close. They knew each other very well. But they never allowed themselves to fell in love, or if it happened, they denied those feelings. After all, they were waiting for Randall to return, and she was supposed to marry him.

_If we find him, will I still love him? What if he has changed?_

_What if I have changed? Will he still love me?_

_It is not ridiculous to keep waiting?_ She had wondered sometimes.

She wanted to find him as much as Henry did. But even if they never find him, she knew she will still stay at Henry’s side, at least to keep him company.

 

When Angela heard about the masked gentleman, the idea that the man behind this mask could be Randall crossed her mind.

But…

_Why didn’t Henry have this same thought?_

_Of course, his devotion to Randall doesn’t allow him to think that he might be terrorizing people._

Angela wasn’t very surprised, really.

Even if they both knew Randall, the image they have of him was slightly different:

For her, he was adventurous and brave, but careless and obsessive: he wanted to be famous, and it was this obsession that caused him to disappear in the first place. He even dragged Hershel, his best friend, to his last adventure. And he went on his own on expeditions alone, in one of those; he got the pendant she now kept as a memento. On another one, he found that cursed mask of chaos that leaded him to his end.

For Henry, Randall was kind, dedicated and passionate (not obsessive) with his research. He was like a friend and a brother. And Henry was always glad to assist him on his expeditions, and was also always prepared to hide them from Randall’s parents. Especially from Mr. Ascot. Like her, Henry kept a gift from Randall: an old robot toy that he gave him when they were just little kids.

_Do we really have an opinion so different about Randall?_

_Maybe not so different. We both agree that he is kind._

_The reasons why we love him are the same._

  _What leads me to suspect, then?_

She wasn’t sure. Maybe claiming they had the mask had a bad effect on him?

That’s why Angela decided not to tell him about her suspicions about this masked gentleman. She also hid the fake mask from Henry’s study. She felt a little guilty for lying to him, but the police would have taken the mask as evidence. If she was mistaken, they still needed the mask to be considered the real one.

And she also didn’t tell him immediately about the letter she wrote to Hershel Layton, their old friend, to ask for his help for solving this mystery (she had read on some newspapers about him, he was now a professor on Gressenheller, and some sort of detective)

Angela wondered if the image Hershel had of Randall was different from theirs. After all, he was his best friend, and he was the last one to see him.

Hershel answered her letter, accepting the case, and just then she told Henry about it. He was surprised, but not angry.

“Any help will be welcomed. The police are not making any progress”

He had blamed him for some time, like her, just because it was easier to have someone to blame. She apologized for this with Hershel; just too find he indeed felt responsible. And she felt like trash: she sure had helped making him feel guilty, and despite that, Hershel came to aid her.

_But if this person is Randall, everything will be solved._

_Right?_

Henry was not there to greet them along her; he was busy running some errands. Hershel wanted to speak with him about the case, but they had to wait.

Henry kind of made a scene when Hershel finally came to question him about the case, thinking he was being accused; Henry showed his resentment and blamed Hershel of leaving Randall. Hershel was too polite to show anger, and continued with his research on the city, looking for suspects and clues.

 

“You have been very rude, Henry. Hershel came here to help because I asked him. He could have just said no, after how we blamed him. But he came to help **us** ”

“I’m sorry, miss Angela. You are right” He only called her ‘miss’ when they were alone. To remind both of them their marriage was just a façade.

 

Henry later apologized, understanding that Hershel was just trying to help.

Henry was kind, but he never showed his emotions too much, except when you knew him well. People respected Henry, but besides herself and Randall’s mother, he had no one else close to him.

They decided to accompany the group on their research. But then, in the amusement park, she was taken hostage, and missed part of the case. However, later Hershel freed her, and gave her a costume, so she disguised herself as Mordy. This would help to reveal the true culprit, who was taking her place. She was worried this person might hurt Henry, but Hershel calmed her, saying he would probably not blown up his cover so soon. He was right: this person ran away when he was revealed.

Suddenly, the entire city was in danger.

 

Everything happened too fast.

The masked gentleman was indeed Randall, who suffered amnesia and recovered part of his memories with a letter from someone who wanted the mask. This person, the same who took her place, lied to Randall to make him do all of this.

It was hurtful that he chosen to believe what a total stranger had to say about them. And she also felt a little offended when Randall called her and Henry traitors. If they had been married for real, he had not right to accuse them.

But she was going to forgive this. After all, she had been waiting him.

Henry, on the other hand, had no place on his heart to feel offended by his hurtful words.

Hershel was the one to point his mistake at Randall. And she went to support these words. After all, it was all thanks to Henry they had this city, and her and his parents were taken care of by Henry. She couldn’t let Randall to say such mean things to him. She owed him so much, if not for him, she would be Angela Dalston, like her parents wanted.

Suddenly, there was a tremor, and for a moment their hearts stopped, Randall almost died, but Henry ran to help Hershel and together they prevented him from falling.

She was glad when she heard Randall said to Henry:

“I’m so sorry”

But his loyal friend just said

“No more Apologies. Welcome home”

“Welcome home” She echoed

 

No one presented charges against Randall, of course. They didn’t waited 18 years to have him locked in jail. Randall apologized, and that was enough for her. Henry didn’t need to hear any apologies.

_Our beloved Randall is with us again._

Angela knew she had changed. Henry had changed. Hershel and Alphonse had changed. But she had the impression Randall was just like he was as a teenager, and when he cut his hair and wore the glasses again, he looked just like they remembered, not the man filled with anger and wishes of revenge they had seen.

_We are all reunited again. Thanks to Henry’s devotion and dedication._

_And we have the rest of our lives to be together._

_The three of us._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this. A simple story.
> 
> I want to write a series of one-shots about the butlers and their relationships with other characters (technically, Henry is not a butler anymore…)
> 
> Next one will be probably about Brenda and Doland and their time in the cellar.
> 
> My first impression of Randall was “he is a jerk”, but I don’t dislike him, he is a funny character.
> 
> Pictures are posted on my deviantart and tumblr. I wasn't sure how to embed them


End file.
